My Valentine
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: Sakura, Kumiko, and Yumi doesn't have a Valentines as everyone else seems to have one. What a bummer right? But what happened when Kumiko tries to get Sakura and Yumi Valentines? Will succeed or make their day worse?
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably my first SasuSaku pairing I have ever written with them staying like that! GASP! Well yeah I know Valentine's Day already past but who cares…this story is going to be told by my character Kumiko's point of view. She's kinda playing cupid in this story. Well hope you guys like it.**

Valentine's Day was today and it seem like all the girls had a valentine! Well except for Sakura Haruno, my friend Yumi Kasumi, and me and that is. I mean, Hinata was brave enough to ask Naruto. Shikamaru asked Ino after she was rejected by Sasuke. Shikamaru found Ino upset and said it would be troublesome if she wasn't his valentine today. My other friend Moe Koga asked her crush Shino to be her Valentine. Tenten asked Lee to be her valentine. Everyone thought she'd asked Neji but I guess we were wrong. Kakashi-sensei asked Anko to be his valentine. I've never seen Kakashi-sensei that nervous and red. Asuma-sensei asked Kurenai-sensei and Genma asked Shizune. I knew those couples liked each other. Jiraiya-sama asked the Hokage to be his valentine and she agreed.

Yumi has a crush on someone, but she overheard her crush whining about wanting to be Sakura's valentine today. She's really upset right now. I know I don't have a date, I'm kinda scared to ask my crush…but right now, I'm on a mission to get Sakura and Yumi a valentine, believe it! Great, I think I hang out with Naruto-kun too much. I bet you guys are all wondering who my crush is but it's-

"Hey Kumiko!" said a voice behind me. My green eyes met brown eyes.

"Hey Kiba!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Arf!!" said a voice. I looked down to see Akamaru looking at me as if I forgot about him.

"Hey Akamaru!" I said as I bent down to pet him. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?!" I cooed. Akamaru barked happily. Akamaru went on my head and just sat there.

"So what's up?" asked Kiba as we began to walk together.

"I'm planning something…" I said. Kiba raised an eye brow.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Will you keep a secret?" I asked as I looked at him. He nodded as I continued. "I'm going to play Cupid today. I'm going to try to get Sakura a valentine!" I said.

"Let me guess is the guy going to be Sasuke?" asked Kiba. I nodded happily. Kiba sighed.

"Why can't you hook me up with Sakura?!" whined Kiba. I looked at him.

"No! Besides you kinda broke a girl's heart right now!" I said as I walked ahead. Kiba began to catch up.

"I did?" asked Kiba.

"Yes you did. Yumi overheard you saying you only want to be Sakura's valentine today. She's really likes you, you know. You should talk to her before it's too late…" I said. Kiba didn't say anything for a while as we walked quietly.

"Hey Kumiko…"

"Hm?" I asked as I looked at Kiba.

"Thanks for telling me about Yumi. I didn't know she likes me." said Kiba.

"So are you going to talk to h" I stopped as I noticed that Kiba was gone. You guys probably thought that Kiba was my crush. Well it's not him.

I began to walk around again. I ended up in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop as someone fainted. I ran inside to see that it was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" I yelled as I ran to her. I looked to see that someone was across from me.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" I asked as I took Hinata outside for air.

"We were talking and I-I k-kissed her…" said Naruto turning red. I smiled at him. It was so cute seeing Naruto blush like that.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just wait with her here okay…" I said walking away.

"Thanks Kumiko!" said Naruto smiling. I smiled back, but he just had to ruin the moment. "Hey Kumiko, I just noticed. You don't have a valentine don't you…" I frowned.

"Yes I don't. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." I said as I slowly walked away from the two. I just have to find Sakura and fulfill my mission. I started to look around for something pink.

"God-damn it! Where the hell is Saku-"Soon I crashed right into someone. I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I said as my green eyes widened. I quickly moved my purple locks away from my face as I got up.

"Yo! Do you need something Kumiko?" asked Kakashi as he was holding that perverted book in his hand.

"Yes! Have you seen Sakura?" I asked. Kakashi didn't answer me back. I looked at him to see that he had his head in that filthy book. I began to twitch.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALK TO YOU!" I yelled.

"Did you say something?" he said. I gave him the death stare. He nervously laughed.

"Hehe, the last time I saw her, she was moping around the bridge, where we meet." I nodded as I started to run there. As I was running I saw a bunch of fangirl gathering around an alley. My curiosity got the best of me. So I decided to eavesdrop.

"Alright girls! Rumor has it that Sasuke-kun is going to ask Billboard Brows to be his Valentine!" said I guess was the leader of the stupid club. But I smiled. If the rumor was true, it would make my job very easy.

"Then what are we going to do, Ami-chan?!" asked a girl with red hair and….was that a bald spot?! My eyes widened after I heard the words coming out of Ami's mouth.

"Kill Sakura Haruno!" said Ami laughing evilly. The girls looked at each other as the started to laugh as well. I glared at each of them, especially Ami. I jumped down from my hiding place.

"If you're going to get Sakura, you're going to have to go through me!" I said. They looked surprise to see me. Some ninjas they were. Couldn't even notice I was there. What losers.

"How can you go through all of us if there's only one of you?!" asked a fan girl.

"Because if you're going to hurt her you're going to have to go through me" said a manly voice.

"Why are you helping her?!" yelled another fan girl. I could feel that the person behind me was a man, but all I knew was that I felt safe.

"Um…you know what girls forget the plan! Let's just leave!" said Ami as the group of girl ran away from us. I turned around to see…

"Neji…" I whispered. He raised an eye brow.

"What were you doing here in an alley with those girls?" he asked.

"I saw them and I got curious. I heard them talking. They were planning to hurt Sakura." I said. I could have kicked their ass if Neji didn't come. Wait…why was he here?

"Neji, what were you doing her?" I asked.

"…I was walking around when I heard a bunch of annoying voice yelling…" He said.

"Oh…" We soon began to walk together.

"Why did you help me? You know I could have taken those girls on by myself…" I asked. I looked at Neji to see that he didn't say anything. No surprise…

"Well, I have to find Sakura or Sasuke…" I said as I slowly walked away.

"Wait!" I stopped as I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Why?" he asked. I tilted my head.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why are you looking for Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"Oh because I was…well maybe I should just tell you about my plan." I said as I told him.

"Manami, do you know that trying to have Sasuke ask Sakura to be his valentine is like having Naruto saying that he doesn't want to be Hokage…" said Neji. I began to giggle. Neji actually tried to make a joke.

"Maybe, but it's worth a shot, right?"

"Whatever…"

"Hey Neji, do you want to help me? I probably need it…"

"No…"

"Please!!!" I said as I gave him my best puppy eye face. Neji began to twitch.

"N-No…" said Neji as he turned around. I began my whimpering and tears. I soon heard Neji sigh.

"Fine…" said Neji. My eyes widened as I went up to hug him.

"Thank you!" I said. "Now let's start this mission!" I said.

----------------------------------

**This is now normal point of view….**

Sakura sighed. Today just wasn't her day. Everyone has a valentine! Sakura began to walk away from the bridge.

'Maybe I should ask Sasuke-kun, to be my Valentine…never mind he'll probably reject me like he always does. Having Sasuke-kun even ask me to be his Valentine is like having Naruto saying that he doesn't want to be Hokage anymore…' thought Sakura.

"There she's alone…" said Neji as he saw her with his Byakugan. She was a few feet ahead from him.

"Kumiko's plan better work!" muttered Neji as he walked towards Sakura. "Kumiko, where are you?..."

---------------------------

"Hey Sasuke!" said Kumiko as she jumped on his back. Sasuke didn't do anything since he was use to it.

"Hn…" said Sasuke.

"You need to expand your vocabulary!" Kumiko teased. "Hey you don't have a valentine right?"

"What, are you asking me to be your valentine or something?" Kumiko began to twitch.

"Ew…you wish! But you don't have a valentine right?" asked Kumiko as she began poking him.

"No, I don't have a valentine!" yelled Sasuke.

"But I know you want to ask Sakura, am I right?" Kumiko asked. Sasuke began to blush. Kumiko took the opportunity to grab her digital camera and took a picture.

"Say cheese!" said Kumiko as she smiled big.

FLASH

"What are you doing?!" asked Sasuke rubbing his eyes from the flash.

"You aren't photogenic aren't you?" said Kumiko frowning as she looked at the picture.

"What gave it away?" asked Sasuke glaring at her.

"Anyways, you should ask Sakura before Neji does…" said Kumiko walking away.

"Wait, what do you mean before Hyuga does?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I was walking around and I saw Neji. I was talking to him and he was looking for Sakura. I asked why and he said because since you didn't seem like you were going to ask her, he decided he would and…" Kumiko stopped when she saw Sasuke already running away.

"Hey wait for me!" Kumiko yelled.

----------------------------------

'Hyuga thinks he can just come up to **my **Sakura and be **her** Valentine! Well he has sadly mistaken.' Though Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Sakura walking, but he looked at the opposite direction and saw Neji with flower in his hand. Sasuke glared as he sped up.

"I…said…wait!" gasped Kumiko.

Sakura looked ahead to see Neji walking closer.

"Hello Neji!" said Sakura waving at him.

"Hello Haruno…" said Neji. Sakura frowned.

"You can call me Sakura you know. I have been your medic for how long?"

"Sigh…hello Sakura…" said Neji. Sakura smiled

"So who's those flowers for?" asked Sakura.

"For the girl I love…" said Neji. Sakura looked at him. Sasuke on the other hand had heard the whole thing.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as he ran up to her with Kumiko right behind him.

"Sasuke-kun?!" said Sakura surprised. Kumiko had reach Sakura and began whispering in her ears as Sasuke began to talk.

"Sakura, don't be Hyuga's Valentine…because…well… I- want -y"He was cut off as he felt a slight pressure on his lips. He looked to see that Sakura had just kissed him.

"You talk too much…" said Sakura smiling at him. "I'd love to be your valentine…" Sasuke smirked.

"You talk too much too!" Sasuke as he kissed Sakura back as the other two were merely forgotten.

"I guess this is our cue to leave…" said Neji.

"Ah…" said Kumiko as the two began to walk away from the love birds.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm really happy!" said Kumiko.

"Why is that…you didn't end up with a valentine?" said Neji. Kumiko looked back at Sasuke and Sakura, who were still making out. Kumiko smiled.

"Because I made my friends very happy." said Kumiko. Soon she noticed the flowers in Neji's hand. "You know you didn't have to buy Sakura flowers…" said Kumiko

"This wasn't for her…" said Neji. Kumiko was confused.

"Then who was the flowers for?" asked Kumiko. Neji smirked.

"For the person I love…" said Neji as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Soon Neji pulled away.

"I think I found my Valentine…" whispered Kumiko smiling as she and Neji sat down on the hill to watch the lovebirds below.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke pulled apart from the mind-blowing kiss. Sakura smiled at him as Sasuke just smirked. "Why wait so long?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I thought…you didn't love me anymore…" whispered Sasuke, but Sakura heard it. The two's foreheads were touching each other.

"Sasuke-kun, remember what I told you before you left…." said Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything as she continued. "I told you I love you with all my heart and I'd wait for you…and I did…" said Sakura as she kissed Sasuke on the forehead. She went back on her feet to see Sasuke smiling at her.

"Thank you….Sakura…" said Sasuke. Sakura just smiled at him as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you Sasuke, always and forever…" said Sakura as she hugged him. Sakura expected Sasuke to be silent, but what he said next surprised her.

"I love you always and forever as well Sakura-chan…" said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Thank you…" said Sakura as the two kissed again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How was that? Was Sasuke a bit OC. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you guys thought of it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a short story about what happened with Yumi and Kiba….**

Yumi started crying under her favorite tree. She shouldn't be mad at Sakura. She was beautiful, smart, strong, kind…so it would make sense for Kiba to like a person like her. She should just let him go. You know how the saying goes…You have to let go of the people you truly love…

But it still hurts….

"Why would a beautiful, smart, strong, and kind, girl be crying, and on Valentines' Day?" said a voice. Yumi's head shot up and looked in front of her. No one was there.

"Up here!" said the voice. Yumi's red eyes looked up to see Kiba smiling at her as he jumped down from the tree. He bent down in front of Yumi as he brushed the tears away.

"K-Kiba-kun…I-I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry…" said Kiba. Yumi looked up in confusion.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I hurt your feelings…" said Kiba looked away.

"N-No…I-I'm sorry…I'm should-b-be the one wh-"Yumi stopped as Kiba kissed her. The two pulled back from the innocent kiss.

"You need to stop saying sorry…" said Kiba. "Beside if Kumiko didn't tell me…I would have acted the way Naruto had down all those years with Hina-"He stopped talking as Yumi hugged him.

"Thank you Kiba-kun…" said Yumi.

"You're welcome…" said Kiba as the two stayed like that. Here in each others arms…


End file.
